Careful What You Wish For
by CrazyFangirl1999
Summary: When I bought my action figures they didn't say 'Will come to life later on.'Cause thats what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Aw another wonderful day at work and I got a new TFA Hee!"

And I know exactly what to do with him tomarrow, as I rolled my head to the shed where I keep my a girl needs to protect , I lived alone in a mansion that is surprisingly $50 rent. Man was I lucky. I entered my home and was greeted by a small present. I smiled already knowing who it was from. I opened the letter:

Hi Carmen!

Happy B-day! I know you'll enjoy your gift.

Signed,

Your Insane Buddy

I put the card down and opened the present, my grin widened. Inside was a TFA Optimus Prime.

"She always knew you were my favorite."

I picked him up along with Sentinel and carried them to my room. Once I was in my room I placed Optimus near the rest of the Autobots which were:Rachet,Prowl,Bumblebee,Bulkhead,and Jazz.

The Decepticons were:Wasp,Megatron,Blackarachnia,Blitzwing,Starscream,Thundercraker,ramjet,Sunstorm,and Skywarp.

"Come on Sentinel you can sleep with me tonight."

I plopped him on my bed and went to change into my PJ' was I being nice to Sentinel if I was gonna destroy the figure later on? Well false sense of security. When I was changed I was in a purple tank top and black shorts. I looked out my window to see a shooting star.

"Please let Transformers be real."

I went to bed. What I failed to notice was the strange glow in my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2:

"Someone wake her up."

"Why? Just let her sleep."

"Wow SP she must _really_ like you."

"Shut up,Jazz!"

"I don't care the femme has to answer our questions."

God,I must be hearing things,but just to be clear.

"Shut up five more minutes."

Well that shut 'em up.

"No human time to get up."

I just rolled over…until I felt metal on my forehead.I opened my eyes and came face to face with the REAL Sentinal stared in akward silence until he said reaction but I screamed and hit my head on the floor.

"Ow!"

"Oh….DO IT AGAIN!"

A voice cackled.I looked around and what seemed like all my use to be Transformers were alive and human sized.I looked at Blitzwing and gave him a look.

"No."

Optimus walked over to me.

"Right,I'm.."

"Optimus Prime."His optics widened.

"I'll tell you now we have to wake up Bumblebee."**(I'm really sorry if this turning out like Come to Life,I just really liked this idea)**I smirked and I know just how to do that.I walked over to my nightstand.

"She smirked that so can't be good."

I picked up my cell.

"Who do you plan on calling, kid?

"If you try anything femme I will personally kill you."

"Wouldn't dream of it Screamer."He shot me a glare.

"And I'm calling a friend of mine,again I'll tell you later."

I dialed the number. 'Come on pick it up'

_'Hello?'_

_'Yo Tavia'_

_'Carmen what do you want?'_

_'TFA is real.'_

That got her attention.

_'this better not be a cruel joke.'_

_'Its not heres proof,Prowl say hi.'_

Prowl looked at the cell in confuishion and looked at Optimus who just shrugged his shoulders.

_'Hello?'_

I knew Tavia would gap for a while,so that gave me enough time to take my cell from Prowl and hold it to Bee's helm before….

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Bee jolted awake,screamed,and clung to Skywarp.I feel bad now,poor Warp.

_'I have to go now,bye!'_

_'WAIT CARMEN….'_End call.

"Alright I got 5 minutes before Tavia rushes to my house in an attempt to cling to Bee for the rest of his …"

"WHERE IS BUMBLEBEE!?"

"Shes here early."I mused.

Skywarp was shaking. " She scares me."

"Don't worry 'Warp she scares me too."

Skywarp smiled for alittle bit until my bedroom door flew a hyperactive Tavia,who ran over and clinged to Bumblebee.

"My precious."She looked at Sentinal."You didn't blow him up."Tavia gapped,but the others were snickering.

"He's too big."

"We can strap a bomb to him."

"He's made of metal."

"We'll ask Megatron to kill him."Megatron raised his cannon.

"With pleasure."

"No Megatron,you can't kill Sentinal…..no matter how badly I wish."I muttered the last part.

"So any questions?"Prowl raised his servo.

"Names would be nice."

"Oh well I'm Carmen and that's Tavia."Isaid while pointing to each of us.

Blitzwing switched to Icy. " Strange names for an organic femme and mech."Crap,he made the ceased her actions and looked at him with a murderous glare.

"Carmen,I'm gonna go to your shed to borrow a chainsaw."

"You can't kill him."

"I know that's why I'm gonna severely injure him."

"Not now later I don't want to explain this twice."

Tavia just grumbled fine.

"Alright you guys my best guess my wish from last night stating 'I wish Transformers where real."

"We are real femme."Megatron interrupted

"Not in this guys are fandom."Insert shocked expereshions here.

"Curious,how so?"Blitzwing asked

"Well just look around my room."Its true,I had posters,movies,afew pieces of furniture and plushies.

"Wow, obsessed much?"

"Sorry Bee but you guys are awesome except for Sentinal."Again Sentinal just gapped.

"Alright!Since I don't have the paitience to deal with all of you ½ of you will go with Tavia and the rest will stay with let the sorting BEGIN!"

When the sorting was over I got:Optimus,Prowl,Sentinal,Blitzwing,Starscream,Thundercraker and Skywarp.

Tavia got:Rachet,Bulkhead,Bumblebee,Jazz,and Megatron.

"Come on Bee lets go to my house!"Tavia yelled as she dragged Bee and the rest of her Transformers to her I showed the Transformers staying with me to their though Skywarp was shy he followed me to the living room where I let him watch T.V.I then heard a knock on the huddled in a corner while Prowl and Optimus just entered the room.

"Who is that?" Optimus asked.I just shrugged me shoulders then proceeded to the I opened the door it was from a friend I hadn't seen in a long time,and couldn't have come at the worst time.

"HI CARMEN!

Shit!

**Okay long chapter yay!I'm accepting ideas,I changed the # of transformers in this Fanfic and they are:**

**Optimus**

**Prowl**

**Sentinal**

**Blitzwing**

**Starscream**

**Skywarp**

**Thundercraker**

**Rachet**

**Bumblebee**

**Bulkhead**

**Jazz **

**And Megatron**

**Pairings are:**

**Optimus/Oc**

**Bumblebee/Oc**

**Bulkhead/Oc**

**Prowl/Oc**

**Blitzwing/Oc**

**Jazz/Oc**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Chica?Is everthing okay?"I shook my head.

"No,Nina I'm fine."She hadn't changed was wearing a white hoddie,and jeans on her dark skin.

"I just wanted to say happy birthday…. Your finally 19."

"Ya,my second year of being a adult."I heard shuffling in the house.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing just my kitten."

"Oh!Can I see her?!"

"Him,and Scarlet needs to be fed soon." Nina looked disappointed.

"But,we can still hang out ?"She smiled.

"Okay!I'll see you later!Bye!"

"Bye!"I closed the door.

Optimus looked at me. "Who was that?"Prowl just left the room.

"My friend Nina,we were separated after Middle School."A very important thought came to mind.

"Holy shit!Scarlet!"

"No need I found him."Prowl had walked in the room holding a Russian Blue was happily purring into Prowl's chest.

"Scarlet!Where did you find him?"

"I heard a shriek outside and Sentinal was trying to get him off his off trail."

Had I been in an anime I would have sweat dropped.

"Oh….can I have my kitten back please?"

Prowl nodded and handed the grey kitten to me.I walked to the kitchen to feed the idea came to mind.

"What about you guys?What can you eat?Theres no energon in this dimention."

Optimus walked over and petted Scarlet.

"We'll think of something."I frowned.

"That doesn't reassure me."

"Maybe with this body,we use a different source of fuel."

"Maybe but what?"Optimus seemed thoughtful.

"What about organic food?"

"I would give you some,but Rachet would hit me with a wrench."He smiled.

"I just got a comm. from Rachet,he would do also says that Tavia is insane."I laughed.

"Ya,she's worse when she's had tons of sugar."Optimus picked up a apple.I gave him a look.

"Rachet said a bite."He took a immediately reminded me of Snow White.

"Its delicious and my energy reserves are up."

"Now I know what you guys eat,I'll call Tavia."The Prime nodded.

I dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"The Transformers can eat human food."

"Ya I know."I looked at the phone confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm stuffing Bumblebee's mouth with sugar."I slammed my head on the counter.

"How come Rachet-"Knowing Tavia she did something.

"You locked him in the closet didn't you."

"Ya BYE!"I slammed my head again.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I have become artistic,so if any one has an idea for an art piece,I will gladly draw that, can be a scene from the story,or something you can picture the characters doing,or an idea.I am asking this because I honestly have no ideas and I just wanna draw so...please send in any kind of idea.(story or art wise)

~Crazygirl AWAY!


End file.
